1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, an image display method, and a storage medium for displaying a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are a number of unit type imaging devices that are constituted mainly by an imaging lens and an image sensor without having a monitor for image display and supplies an acquired image to an external display device.
Japanese Patent No. 5541429 discloses a technology of causing an image acquired (captured) by an imaging device to be wirelessly transmitted to a display device such as a portable telephone to achieve live view display by the display device, and also causing an imaging operation to be performed by the imaging device through an operation from the display device and an acquired image to be stored in the imaging device or the display device.